


Campfire stories

by Eva_O_tangledfan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Quirin (Disney), Kid Varian (Disney), Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_O_tangledfan/pseuds/Eva_O_tangledfan
Summary: Varian want's to go camping with the other kids, but Quirin won't let him go. He says the mountain is dangerous, but how bad could it be?
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Campfire stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow so this ones a bit sorter than some of my others but its still pretty good in my opinion.   
> Anyway another story done! now i can work on other things- or completely fail and not get anything done for another three months

Varian was walking home from the library, he couldn’t wait to show Daddy his new book! When he passed the fountain and saw some of the other village kids playing. He walked over to them, "Hi! Whatcha doing?" He recognized the boys- Ethan, Kain, Jacob, Hunter, and Dustin. Most of them were a bit older than him.

"Oh nothing- just having a bit of fun." Ethan said. He was eleven, two years older than Varian was.

"What kind of fun?" Varian asked. 

"We'll show you-" Ethan walked over to the side of a house. There were a few small throwing knives and knife marks stuck into it. He pulled them out and then walked a few feet away. "Watch this-" He threw them one by one at the house, "See? fun!" He collected the knives again, "Your turn." He held them out to Varian. He didn't grab them, Daddy said knives were dangerous and not for children, why were they playing with them? They're not toys!

"But Dad says not to touch knives- they can hurt you.”

"Well he's not here is he? Come on it's fun."

"But- he said that-"

"Do you  _ always _ do what your dad says?" Jacob asked.

"Ha! I bet he does, I bet he's  _ Daddy's little boy."  _ Hunter teased.

"N-No!" 

"Then why do you always do what he says?" Kain joined in.

"I- I don't!" 

"Oh yeah? Then just throw some knives." Dustin said.

"But that's property damage-" 

"Let me guess  _ Daddy _ said property damage was wrong?" Ethan laughed.

"Well it is!"

"Man you're such a baby!" 

"No I'm not!" 

"Yeah you are!" Ethan continued, "Even your dad thinks you're a baby! He doesn't let you do anything,  _ 'Be careful Varian, don't go out after dark Varian, be back before dinner Varian'  _ he doesn't trust you. If he did he'd let you go on the camping trip to Sawtooth Mountain."

"S-sawtooth Mountain? But Dad says it's dangerous up there." 

_ "Dad says it's dangerous up there."  _ The boy mocked.

"He only doesn't want you to go because he doesn't trust you."

"That's not true! H-He trusts me!" 

"Then ask him if you can come, if he lets you then I guess you're right, but if he doesn't then you gotta come back here and tell us that you really are a baby!"

"I- but why does it matter?" 

"Well what's there to lose? You said he really does so he should let you go, _unless_ _you think he wouldn't let you come along?"_

"He'll let me go! I'll show you!" 

"Good, then I guess we'll see you later  _ Babyian."  _ After he said that he pushed Varian into the fountain and the boys left. 

_ "I'm not a baby." _ He said quietly as he pulled himself out of the cold water. He'll show them! He'll ask Daddy, then go on that camping trip and then they'll see! All he had to do now was get him to say yes. Shouldn't be too hard.

He got out of the fountain and started to walk home, then he remembered something-  _ oh no the book! _ He grabbed it out of his bag, it was completely soaked.  _ Great, now his book was ruined too.  _ By the time he got home he was freezing, it was windy and his small frame shivered as he opened the door. "Hi D-Daddy." He said as he entered.

"Hi Varian h-  _ What happened!?  _ Are you okay?!" He quickly grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around his son, "Why are you all wet?"

"I'm fine- I just… fell in the fountain." He didn't want him to know what really happened.

"Let's get you warmed up then." He got him some dry clothes and set the boy near the fire, "Is that a little better?" 

"Yeah, thanks." He said, pulling the blanket around him tighter. "I um talked with some of the other kids and they're all going camping- can I go with them?" 

"Camping? Where?" He asked skeptically.

"Sawtooth Mountain." He said softly, he knew Daddy said it was dangerous, but it was just a mountain, how bad could it be so dangerous that he wasn’t allowed to go?

_ "Sawtooth?  _ Varian you know that mountain isn't safe-"

"I know but  _ please? _ Everyone else is going!" 

"If everyone else jumped off a cliff would you jump too?" 

"Well- no but-"

"Varian I just want to keep you safe," he sighed "how about we go camping somewhere else another time hm? How's that sound?" 

"I- but- fine." The boy's shoulders slump. Quirin hated seeing his son sad, but that mountain was more dangerous than the boy knew- who in their right mind would send their kids up there?

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up…" He scooped the boy into his arms and blew a loud raspberry on his stomach 

The boy cried out with laughter. "Daddy! Stop- that tickles!" 

"Oh does it? Well how about some more?" Varian shrieked with delight as his father began tickling him ferociously. 

Quirin set the boy down, "Ok, so Varian I'm going to go out for a bit- do you think you'll be alright here on your own or do you want me to drop you off at Fiona's?" Fiona was Varian's go-to babysitter, normally Quirin wouldn't even ask- he'd just take Varian there. Daddy was letting  _ him  _ pick?

"I can stay here." He said happily. 

"Alright, you promise you'll be careful? You won't do anything crazy while I'm gone?" 

“Yup! I'll be fine." 

"Ok, I love you." He said as he kissed the boy on the head.

"I love you too Daddy- bye!" 

-

Quirin went outside, he was trying to find out what all this "camping at Sawtooth Mountain" business was about. 

Soon he saw some men standing around speaking to one another.

"Hello," he said when he approached them, "have you heard about some young boy's going to Sawtooth tonight?"

Quirin knew these men, he had grown up with them. Jason, Oran, Tony, Adam, and Joseph. He knew that they were the father's of the boy's who had told Varian about the trip,  _ so why would they send their own boy's up there?  _

One of them scoffed, another rolled his eyes, "Yeah we heard about it, we're the ones that told 'em to go." 

"You did  _ what?" _

"Come on Quirin, you know about the whole ‘right of passage’ thing. It's time for these boy's to become men." 

"That mountain is dangerous! You'd willingly send your children up there?"

One of them sighed, "Look, we get that you're worried, that's why we didn't tell you. You don't have to send Varian with them, we know he… that you don't want anything happening to him- and that's fine! Just-" 

"We trust our boy's Quirin," another interrupted "it's not our fault you don't trust yours." 

"We spent a night on that mountain and we were fine, Quirin." 

"But have you all forgotten… that one of us wasn't?" The five other men looked down in remorse. 

-

_ "Who's ready to become men tonight!?"  _

_ "We are!" The other boy's cheared.  _

_ "Then follow me!" Quirin called to his friends as they trekked up the mountain.  _

_ They were all around eleven or twelve, but the boy's were going to prove themselves as men that night.  _

_ "Quirin, are you sure about this? I've heard stories about this place- I'm not sure it's safe." One of the boy's, Johnny, asked _

_ "That's exactly why we're going- so we can show people that we're brave! You're brave, right Johnny?"  _

_ "Yeah- yeah you're right- it'll be fine."  _

_ When they got to their camp area everything seemed fine, but when they were telling stories by the fire something happened.  _

_ "-the tale I'm going to tell is one about this very mountain where we camp," one of the boy's started. "A truly bone chilling story- because it's all true." He circled around the fire as he spoke. "A great bear lives in this forest, with claws bigger than daggers and teeth as sharp as swords. It slinks around the wood at night, searching for unsuspecting prey. It's unholy roar echoes throughout the forest like this-  _ **_ROAR!"_ **

_ He yelled, but his voice wasn't the only one.  _

_ "Woah that was a good one Jason, it sounded real."  _

_ Jason, the boy telling the story, looked like he'd seen a ghost "It- it wasn't me-" he stuttered and pointed into the forest.  _

_ The seven boy's all looked at the bear, it stood on its hind legs. It was huge.  _

_ Johnny looked at Quirin, he knew something like this would happen.  _

_ The bear roared again and slashed it's claws at Johnny, ripping through his chest- _

_ "JOHNNY!" Quirin pulled out his sword and slashed at the bear's paw. It pulled back in pain and growled. Quirin growled back and slashed it across the eye.  _

_ It screeched in pain and ran back into the forest. _

_ Quirin quickly made his way over to Johnny, the claw mark across his chest was bleeding out fast. _

_ "Oh no- no no no, I- I'm sorry- c'mon stay with my okay? You- you've gotta-" _

_ "...I can't, Quirin, it's too late, I can feel it." He said weakly  _

_ The boy's gathered in a circle around their friend. _

_ "Don't say that- you're gonna be okay- just hold on-" Quirin said. This was all his fault, he was the one who got them all excited about going- Johnny didn't think it was a good idea- he should have listened!  _

_ "...It's alright, I'm fine," he lied. The pain in his chest was unable- so, he bore it no longer. _

_ Quirin watched his friends eye's close, to never open again. _

_ He had to carry Johnny's limp body back to his family and explain what happened. He felt terrible- but his father congratulated him on his bravery and strength in fighting the bear. Quirin didn't want it- he had killed one of his closest friends. No one should go up there ever again. _

-

"You would let your children go up there even though you  _ know _ of the dangers?" 

"...That was a long time ago, for all we know that bear's dead!"

"It's not about one bear! There are probably more- and even then, I can't believe you'd even  _ consider _ letting your son's onto that mountain after what happened all those years ago." 

"They'll be fine- the mountain's changed since then." 

"Really? Are you sure about that?" When none of them answered he turned to walk away. "That's what I thought." 

-

That night at dinner Quirin could tell something was still bothering Varian

"So is everything alright son?" He asked as he started clearing their plates

"Hm? Y-yeah I'm fine." The boy smiled and kicked his legs back and forth. That was his 'lie smile' he always did that when he was trying to get away with something or when he was lying.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Quirin was thinking about just dropping it there, but then a thought crossed his mind. "... Why did you come wet son?"

Varian looked up at his father, "I- I fell in the fountain- I said before." Then the boy quickly got up from the table, "Oh no that reminds me!" He ran over to where he put his wet bag and pulled something out "The book got ruined, I was gonna show you but- it's all messed up now." He said sadly. 

"Oh I'm sorry son," He lifted the small boy into his arms "maybe they have another copy and we can get one tomorrow." He said as he kissed the boy on the head. 

Varian leaned on Quirin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling further into the man's embrace. 

After one more kiss Quirin adjusted his hold on the boy so he was more in front of him. "So, is this little somebody ready for bed?" 

"No! It's not bedtime yet- I'm not sleepy." 

"I think you are, aren't you feeling sleepy?" Quirin said as he bounced him up and down a little bit.

"No." The boy yawned

"Well- it's bedtime, so go get ready alright? I'll come give you your kiss goodnight in a minute." 

"Fiiiine." Varian grumbled as he went to get ready for bed.

When Quirin came to say goodnight Varian was waiting for him in bed.

"Goodnight sugarplum," he said kissing the boy's forehead, "I love you." 

"I love you too Daddy." Varian returned, flopping onto his pillow. 

-

Once Quirin closed the door Varian quickly scrambled out of bed.

He knew he wasn't supposed to go out after dark and even  _ more  _ he wasn't supposed to go with the other boy's camping tonight- but he  _ had _ to. He needed to go- Dad wouldn't be mad right? He was going to um, what were they gonna do? Prove something? He didn't really remember- but he was going!

He grabbed some alchemy things- something fun to show the other's, maybe they would think it’s cool? He sure did! Then he made a rope out of blankets, and carefully climbed out of the window.

He found them just as they were about to head out, some had torches for light and they noticed Varian walking over.

"No way, your Dad actually let you come?" Ethan asked.

"Um- well- not  _ really _ -" 

"Oh so you snuck out? Nice one Babyian." He elbowed him a bit roughly. Varian tried to laugh, but didn't find it that funny. 

They hiked up the mountain until they reached the spot they were going to camp. A clearing already set with a few logs set out in a circle-ish shape, a perfect spot for a nice fire!

Although the fire that the other boy's had planned was not exactly what Varian would call a "nice fire." It was practically a  _ bonfire! _ Did they know anything about fire safety?! They were in the middle of the forest! Forget about the  _ mountain  _ being dangerous, these  _ boys  _ could start a forest fire if they weren't careful.

Varian didn't voice any of his concerns though, he didn't want them to think he couldn't handle this. 

“So what’s in the bag?” Hunter asked.

“Oh! Well it’s some of my alchemy stuff- here I’ll show you.” He said excitedly. Varian pulled out a little bag of powder, then he tossed it into the fire. After a few ‘pops’ and ‘crackles’ the flames started burning green. 

“Woah!” They all stared in awe. 

Varian smiled and demonstrated a few more colours. After that they started telling scary campfire stories. 

“-this story is one I heard from my Dad,” Ethan said “apparently it’s a true story about this very mountain.” Varian hugged his legs, he was never a fan of these types of stories. “Do you all know why it’s called ‘Sawtooth?’ Well, it’s because there’s a bear that lives here, with razor sharp teeth, and claws like daggers.” 

“A bear?” Varian nearly whispered. Is that why Dad hadn’t wanted him to go?

“It roams the forest at night, hunting for it’s next prey… and it could be you!” he shouted, grabbing one of the other boys by the shoulder for extra effect. A few of them yelped in fear and then started laughing. They heard a roar.

“Woah Ethan that was a good roar! Sounded so real.” 

“I didn’t roar…” he said quietly. 

The boys turned around and saw the biggest bear they had ever seen. 

-

Quirin had been sleeping when he heard something clatter. At first he ignored it, but the noise kept him up. He went to Varian’s room and found the source of the sound. His window was open and the wind was blowing it. Quirin noticed something hanging out of it- a makeshift rope. He ran to the window, Varian wasn’t in bed. If the rope led out of the window then… oh no. He then heard something he had hoped he’d never hear again- a horrible roar.

Quirin ran outside and started gathering up the other fathers, hopefully they would make it in time 

-

It had a scar across its eye and another on its front right leg. The boys cried out in fear when the large bear stood on its hind legs. 

“Run!” Hunter shouted

“No! We need to fight it!” Kain said, but quickly changed his mind when the bear growled fearsomely. 

“The bear is probably just scared, if we all calm down the bear will too.” Varian tried to reason with them, but the boys kept shouting. 

They backed up as the bear lumbered forward. Varian pulled something from his bag. It was a goo-trap he had made. They were normally just for little critters, but hopefully it would work for the bear. He tossed it at the ground and it got the bears front left paw. The bear growled angrily, but couldn’t get its paw out. Then he threw a flash bomb to blind it for a bit while they went and hid. 

The bear was trapped and confused, as its sight returned it couldn’t see the boys anymore. It could still smell them though. 

-

Quirin arrived at the camp with the others to see a large bear trapped in a strange sticky substance. He recognised it as Varian’s work. Then he saw the boys hiding along the edge of the treeline. 

Quirin lifted his sword to strike the bear down once and for all, when suddenly a loud, but small voice called out to him,

“Wait!” Varian shouted, as he ran up next to his father. “Don’t hurt him!”

“What? Varian get back- this thing could kill you any moment!” 

“No! He’s just scared, and upset that we’re on his land. He’s just protecting his home.”

“Varian it’s dangerous, get back.”

“No Dad, I won’t let you kill him. Just let me calm him down.”

“Varian I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“I won’t! Just trust me!”

“I-” Of course he trusted his boy, but in a situation like this- he couldn’t risk anything. “Son if you got hurt I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“I’m not gonna get hurt Daddy, trust me.”

Quirin sighed, “Alright, but  _ be careful,” _

Varian walked up to the bear. He carefully put his hand out in front of him with a few berries in it. 

“Hey there,” He spoke softly “It's alright. I’m sorry we intruded- if you can calm down we can all leave.” The bear looked at him for a minute, then licked the berries from his hand. “There you go, see I’m friendly- sorry about trapping you. I’m gonna release you now okay?” The bear didn’t move as he bent over and put the neutralizer on the goo. “All better, now we’re all going to leave- and again, sorry about all that, have a good night Mr. bear.” He said and the bear licked him on the cheek before slowly treading back into the forest. Varian laughed, then he turned to his father who looked shocked to see that his little boy was brave enough to go right up to a bear  _ and _ manage to convince it to leave. 

“I- you did it!” The man lifted his son into his arms. 

“Uh yeah, I said I could didn’t I?”

“I- I know you did but- oh Varian I was so scared for you.” Quirin held him tightly.

“It’s okay though, see? I’m fine.”

“Yes, yes you are, and I’m so glad. You know I love you more than anything, right?”

Varian giggled “I know, I love you more than anything too. We should probably go now, I told him we’d leave.” 

Quirin smiled, “Right, let’s go.” 

  
  
  


And they made sure no one would disturb Mr. bear again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok- so the people who have read more then one of my fics- like any two of them know that I have a few common recurring themes.   
> I like good dad, i almost always have Varian call Quirin Daddy, I keep the ending real fluffy, I like forehead kisses and stuff like that- I write angst yall but i am not having a sad ending


End file.
